


[Podfic] Astraphobia by ChokolatteJedi

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Phobias, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Thunder and Lightning, Time Skips, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b>  Parvati is afraid of thunderstorms, and now that she's at Hogwarts, that fear is about to cause trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Astraphobia by ChokolatteJedi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Astraphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118637) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



> Recorded as a treat for WAGFAPE 2016. Also fulfills the "Incorporate Sound Effects" square for Podfic Bingo :D.
> 
> Many thanks to ChokolatteJedi for giving blanket permission to record podfic!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/astraphobia.mp3)

## Length:

00:15:23 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/astraphobia-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 15.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/astraphobia-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 8.2 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
